


Found

by Annibellee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibellee/pseuds/Annibellee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER and your SOULMATE is definitely JOHN EGBERT. You knew it from the moment you LAID EYES ON HIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caryophyllaceae (xphantomhive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/gifts).



Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you’ve ALWAYS HATED the color BLUE.

 

Seeing it makes you feel like you’re forgetting, but you’ve never been able to find out what you’re forgetting. Sometimes you realize you didn’t brush your teeth that morning, or that you forgot to do your English homework, or something like that - but it’s not the same. There’s still something on the tip of your tongue that maybe you want to yell, but you can’t find the words. It frustrates you to no end.

 

So, when you have sleepovers at the Lalonde household you scream into that stupid blue pillowcase in that dumb guest room. Eventually you just take it off as soon as you get in the room, and you have too much pride to just _ask Rose for a new pillowcase_. You try to avoid sleepovers there as often as possible.

 

When Bro buys you a blue case for your new phone because it’s the only kind they have at the store you almost vomit. Still, you don’t want him to ask questions, in part because you don’t have answers. For a week you save the money he leaves behind for food, skipping lunch, and buy a red one. It’s sick and you love it, and best of all you throw the old case out the window in the middle of the highway. Bro gives you a look, but you make up some bullshit excuse that you were trying to take a picture and just fucked up. You see a smart car run it over. You’d have been satisfied, but it was blue too.

 

The WIND annoys the SHIT out of you.

 

It makes your skin itch, like you’ve been laying in the grass for an hour and just got up, and you’ve been left with indents of irritation in your skin. It’s loud, obnoxious, and it seems like it’s laughing at you in a way. Not with you - at you. The wind wreaks everything in its path, and it scares the birds you try to take pictures of on your window sill because it brings your scent to them.

 

So when you’re ten and Jade begs you to fly kites on the windiest day you’ve ever experienced you do it, and you hate it with a burning passion. Usually Jade is oblivious to your discomforts, which is actually nice, you like to make sure you always seem comfortable. You are a rock and nothing can shake or break you. An obvious lie. Nonetheless, Jade notices something’s wrong when you start shaking unnaturally, in a way that couldn’t be explained by the wind. You throw up at the park (what happens when you get too anxious), and explain to Jade you must be sick or something, and luckily she believes you wholeheartedly. You both go home and now whenever she asks to go kite flying you tell her there must be some psychological connection and it makes you queasy thinking about it because of that day.

 

In your FRESHMAN YEAR OF COLLEGE, that you DIDN’T EVEN REALLY WANT TO GO TO, you meet a guy named JOHN REGAM.

 

He’s mediocre at best. He has sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes, always sporting the surfer look. You hate it. It’s wrong, and you don’t know why, but you make friends with him because it would be stupid to not be friends with someone based off of how they look, right? He makes jokes that are funny sometimes, and rarely he’s witty enough to keep up with your rambling metaphors, but it’s enough. He’s a really good guy, you know it, but it’s always just enough.

 

You fall out of touch eventually, because you’re shit at friendship, and you find yourself messaging Rose in a fit (in tears). States away, you ask (beg) her to explain why it is you can’t manage to bring yourself to get over your weird idiosyncrasies. Why can’t you look at the color blue, why can’t you enjoy the wind like everyone else, why do you expect so much out of a name and get disappointed when it’s not what you thought it was going to be? What do you even think it’s _supposed_ to be?

 

She is helpless herself, and tries to comfort you by telling you about things that make her feel the same. Green lipstick, those obnoxious people on youtube who use a capital letter to start every word, and people who have names that start with K. It makes you feel relieved, to say the least, that you’re not the only monkey at the zoo. It was one of the most real conversations you’d ever had.

 

One day you come across a BOY on the GRINDR ACCOUNT THAT YOU MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT HAVE.

 

He says his name is JOHN (you cringe, almost swiping to the next person,) and that his FAVORITE COLOR is BLUE.

 

You don’t know why you stay on his profile, maybe out of some absurd masochistic behavior you seem to have (according to Rose the psycho expert), but when you see his picture you almost scream.

 

You start talking to him and you click immediately, and you meet up at a dumb restaurant that you never even knew about a little ways away from the campus.

 

He has dark, dark brown hair that looks almost black, and blue eyes that compete with the sky. He’s lanky and loves biology, as well as the shittiest movies to ever grace this earth, but he takes in classical music like it’s water. He carries around a tiny fan so that he can feel the wind wherever he goes and he is everything that you never thought you would want. But you do. You want him so badly and you can’t explain to yourself why.

 

You spend so much time together and you forget what it’s like to be lonely. He tells you, at some point, that he used to hate the color red so much, and that when people rambled he wanted to tear their throats out, like they didn’t have the right, but there was something about you that made it all so different. That he’d never felt so good in anyone’s arms.

 

You joked that you were soulmates, soon it became clear to you that you couldn’t joke anymore.

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and your SOULMATE is definitely JOHN EGBERT. You knew it from the moment you LAID EYES ON HIM.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this titled Uh? in google docs and I think that's pretty accurate
> 
> Also this work is dedicated to xphantomhive cause for some reason this concept made me think of them


End file.
